


Tattoo

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tattoos, sailor tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: its exactly what you think, sailor tattoos on flynn fairwind.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I absolutely love tattoos, and that there's milemarker kinda tattoos for sailors is so cool. I could talk about them all day.
> 
> That is all
> 
> Have a good day

The night was winding down, slivers of moonlight seeping through the windows. A few candles were lit on the bedside table, giving just enough light for Shaw to see the ink on Flynn's skin. They were silent for a while, Shaw tracing around the tattoos.

He came across a small flock of swallows that flew across Flynn's chest. "What's this about?" 

Flynn looked down, catching the three soaring birds under Shaw's fingers. He hummed softly, "The first one's for my first time sailin', after that I got one for every five thousand miles or so. Quite busy, that ship, gonna need to go n' get another for all these Azerite fetching trips they're sending me on."

Shaw nodded, and continued on his path. Two nautical stars, one red and one green, were on the opposing side as the swallows. He followed the outline of it, and watched as Flynn's cheeks grew red.

"Oh, yeah, those. Uh well, I gottem after winning a bar fight, in Booty Bay. Not really my proudest moment, but I won."

Flynn didn't have to look at Shaw to feel his ridiculous stare.

"Yes, yes, what's the next one?"

He traveled down Flynn's left arm, tracking out some small spacer tattoos, that seemed purely for filling in gaps. There were a few crudely done ones that didn't heal quite right. Shaw shook his head at those, knowing Flynn was far too drunk to remember those stories. He reached another nautical star, it was old and the black ink now seemed more green. 

"Oh, 't's for gettin' home safely, might get it redone, now I've got somethin' to come home to." His voice carried the smile he wore when he looked at Shaw. The spy just rolled his eyes, but a trace of a grin was visible. 

"You better come home."

They lay in silence for a moment longer, Mathias still following the patterns in Flynn's skin. He reached Flynn's hands, where his knuckles spelled out "Fast". His eyebrow quirked, and Flynn brought his other hand over, and showed "Hold".

"It's a kind of a blessing, for the deckhands, to hold fast to the ropes. Don't wanna lose 'em, ya know."

"Ah"

On his right arm, tucked between his arm and his chest, was a shoddy game of hangman, which didn't even spell out a real word. Flynn had no more answers than Shaw.

The inside of his forearm held a swimming shark, mouth open and revealing its teeth. "For safety overboard. It's been working so far." He explained, and his voice dropped to a grumble, "Be nicer if I never went overboard."

Shaw laughed at the grumpy face, leaning up and pressing a short kiss to his jaw, before returning to his new pastime.

A small anchor below his anchor, for becoming the bos'n on board. "The captain, Shaw, I had the most years on deck."

A beautiful rose, stabbed through with a dagger. "Got in a fight for a shipmate, told me I was loyal, he basically dragged me to the parlor for it. Swear my arm still hurts 'causa him."

A few tattoos were interrupted with scars, both under and over the ink. Flynn seemed a bit upset about some of them, claiming they ruined the picture. Shaw just hummed, pressing butterfly kisses to them.

Flynn was, miraculously, running out of stories for the tattoos, the ones left were all faded from memory, or were drunk decisions. A deep yawn came from the spymaster as he settled halfway on top of Flynn. He reached over, capping the candles and filling the room with midnight.


End file.
